Icky Flix (album)
''Icky Flix (Original Soundtrack Recording) ''is the soundtrack to The Residents' 2001 DVD project Icky Flix, including all the newly recorded versions of the tracks featured on the DVD. Tracks 8-14 (the newly recorded soundtrack to the 2001 concentrate of Vileness Fats) were reissued via the Robot Selling Device in 2011 as a digital EP entitled RZ VF. Tracklisting # Icky Flix (Theme) (1:37) # The Third Reich 'N' Roll (2:39) # Just For You (Disfigured Night Part 7) (6:41) # Songs For Swinging Larvae (4:58) # Bad Day On The Midway (7:52) # Kick a Picnic (2:22) # The Gingerbread Man (10:00) # VF Title (0:30) # VF Mom's House (2:35) # VF The Cave 1 (3:20) # VF The Banquet Hall (2:52) # VF The Nightclub 1 (Eloise) (1:24) # VF The Cave 2 (2:30) # VF The Nightclub 2 (5:56) Outtakes These songs were recorded for the Icky Flix DVD but were not included on the soundtrack. # Constantinople # Moisture # The Act of Being Polite # Perfect Love # The Simple Song # He Also Serves # This Is A Man's Man's Man's World # Harry The Head # Jelly Jack The Boneless Boy # Stars And Stripes Forever # Where Is She? # Burn Baby Burn # Hello Skinny Liner Notes "When the conceptual artists, soon to be known as The Residents, began work on their first seriously ambitious project, surprisingly, it was not music that brought them together, but a desire to make movies. The project that consumed this early ambition was called VILENESS FATS. In 1970, the group had become fascinated by a consumer-grade videotape recorder, a device that was only a fantasy a few years earlier. With this black and white video recorder, it was possible to shoot hours of tape without the expense or processing delays of film. Also heard were reports regarding the imminent release of another amazing machine, one that would allow video and film to be put on a disc, much like a record. The Residents believed this new technology, the laserdisc, was destined to become the ultimate medium of their age. While advances in video and cable TV, in some ways, proved them right, proved them right, those same advances made their original equipment obsolete, and VILENESS FATS was abandoned four years later. Meanwhile, the fashionable, New Wave and Punk culture of the time had embraced The Residents' music. But the group's interest in video continued, and their music videos were among those broadcast when MTV first aired in 1981. Considered to represent the beginning of the modern music video, several of the early Residents' videos were added to the Museum of Modern Art's permanent collection. Eventually, in 1992, twenty years after their original inspiration, The Residents finally released a laserdisc, compiling much of their work into a collection entitled, TWENTY TWISTED QUESTIONS. Later, during the mid-90s, the group followed the laserdisc with three innovative CD-Rom releases: FREAK SHOW, BAD DAY ON THE MIDWAY, and THE GINGERBREAD MAN. But, even as the group was creating some of it's most ambitious work on CD-Roms, rumors of an even newer and better video medium, the DVD, were being heard. Combining the best elements of the laserdisc and CD-Rom into a higher quality and less expensive alternative to both, caused The Residents to see DVD as the most interesting medium yet. Like the laserdisc, DVD technology took longer to bring to market than expected, but it has been accepted by the public as the most successful new technology introduction in history. Thirty years after that initial excitement over video, with the turn of a new millennium, The Residents started work on their first DVD, ICKY FLIX. But just collecting their videos was too easy, so the group also recognized as groundbreaking musical artists, decided to update the music from their videos and films with completely new arrangements and recording. Some of these recordings can be found on this CD. The ICKY FLIX DVD contains the complete collection of new recordings, plus all the original soundtracks from the 90 minutes of video - a total three hours of music. The videos include the original films that appeared on MTV in 1981, the films from the Museum of Modern Art collection, newly created animations from the CD-ROM projects, and perhaps most important, a 17-minute extract from VILENESS FATS, their first serious project. It's taken a long time to get to this point, but with the round disc of the DVD, The Residents have completed a circle - one that began in innocence but eventually led to the realization of a dream. But lately, The Residents have heard about something new..." - The Cryptic Corporation See also * Icky Flix (DVD) * Icky Flix (tour) * Vileness Fats Category:Icky Flix Category:Soundtracks